I'm Not Sick
by MosherGurl
Summary: You couldn't have asked for a better nurse.


"I'm sick to death of these tablets..."

You poured the remaining liquid into a close by plant pot. Unable to withstand the taste anymore.

Ichijou: "Now Hizaki, you know that-"

"We can't feed on humans. I know..."

You heard your friend sigh as you coughed lightly. He looked at you in question but you merely shrugged at him and made your way back to the dorms. You felt Ichijou's eyes on you but ignored him. You knew if you stopped he would only question you further.

You made it back to the dorms as another light cough left your lips. This time it drew everyones attention.

"What?"

Ruka: "Are you feeling well Hizaki-san?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

You felt a light pressure on your head as your eyes shifted to Akatsuki Kain, whom appeared to be checking your temperature. You forced his hand away reluctantly, as you just didn't want him to notice.

Akatsuki: "You have a fever."

"No i don't. It's just probably your fire powers going out of wack."

You felt a blush arise on your cheeks and quickly made your way to the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Nobody bother me."

You trotted up to your room, which you had to yourself as Ruka shared a room with Rima. Once you closed the door you let out a needed cough that had been itching at your throat. Okay, so maybe you were feeling a little under the whether, not like they needed to know. It just made you look weak, so the only other way is to pretend that everything is alright.

~Night~

"_Cough, cough, cough!_"

You sat up abrubtly and covered your mouth from the violent coughs that forced you awake. You groaned and forced yourself out of bed and got dressed for class. You put on a little make-up to cover your slightly red nose as you headed downstairs to greet the others with a smile. You noticed Hanabusa cover his nose.

"What?"

Hanabusa: "You smell of death!"

You furrowed your eyebrows slightly at him and felt some one grab your shoulders. You turned to see the man in charge; Kaname.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname: "Hizaki, your sick."

You shook your head.

"No, I am fine."

Kaname narrowed his eyes lightly.

Kaname: "You can't lie to me, Hizaki, the smell proves it. You are to stay in your room until you are well again. Kain, you will stay here and help her in any means necessary. She can't be moving around unwell, it will only make her worse."

Akatsuki: "Yes, Kaname-sama."

You felt your face heat up, Kain was going to take care of you? _Oh, boy_.

Hanabusa: "Huh? Did you just get sicker? Your face is all red..."

"I'm going back upstairs..."

You walked back to your room and got into your PJ's before crawling back into bed, laying awake. Shortly after you heard the door open and looked to see Akatsuki walk in with a bowl of what you assumed to be soup.

Akatsuki: "Here, it will make you feel a bit better."

You sighed,

"I'm not even sick. Kaname-sama is just being a jerk..."

Akatsuki: "Please don't think badly of Kaname-sama. He is doing this in your best intentions."

Or trying to prevent you from finding out more about him. You turned your nose up at him and took the soup.

"You can go to class if you'd like, I'm fine. I know you enjoy being around Ruka anyway."

Akatsuki: "What are you talking about? I hang around Ruka to make her feel better about Kaname-sama not returning her feelings. I'm trying to be a good friend."

This made you look at him.

"You don't like Ruka?"

Akatsuki shook his head and that made you feel a little better, but sadly you were still sick. You placed the soup on your bedside table and sighed at the blood tablets on there with it.

"I wish I had real blood...I hate that fake junk..."

It went silent for a moment before Akatsuki took his finger nail and clipped his neck, making it bleed slightly.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Akatsuki: "Drink it. It might actually make you less unwell."

You didn't take your eyes away from his bleeding neck.

"But it's against school rules."

Akatsuki: "But Kaname-sama said to do anything to make sure your health returning to normal."

You saw him smirk and you couldn't help but smirk also.

"Well, if they were Kaname-sama's _orders_, then I guess I have no choice."

You lent forward and licked the blood from his neck before pressing your fangs into his skin. You drank deeply, enjoying the taste of real blood while you had it, but you suddenly jerked away. Akatsuki looked at you confused.

Akatsuki: "What's the matter?"

You pressed your fingers to your lips as a light blush covered your face.

"I felt your emotions..."

Akatsuki smiled and lent close to you, licking the blood from your lip.

Akatsuki: "Then you know how I feel about you."


End file.
